No Way!
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Setiap hari ketika Akira bangun dari tidurnya ia tidak mendapati Shiki berada di sampingnya. Akira takut jika apa yang dikatakan Keisuke pada dirinya terbuki. Apakah Shiki tidak mencintainya lagi? Yaoi. Shiki x Akira. Almost PWP. Plotless. Akira's very OOC, I've warn you. R&R?


**Tit****le:** NO WAY!

**Series: **Togainu no Chi

**Pairing:** Shiki x Akira

**Disclaimer:** Niro+Chiral

**Rate: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi! Lemon! OOC! Typo(s)! MissTypo(s)!

If you DON'T LIKE! Please DON'T READ!

**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Hurt, AU(?)

**Type:** Oneshot

"Jika Ada Kesamaan Dalam Tema, Alur, Jalan Cerita Merupakan Kesamaan Yang Tidak Disengaja"

**Summary:**Tidak Ada Yang Mustahil di Dunia Ini

**.**

**.**

**NO WAY!**

by: Platoniclus Nue Renovatio XI

**.**

**.**

Matahari kini mulai menyingsing, awan bergerak lambat ditiup sepoian angin, burung-burung berterbangan bebas, menambah kesan cerah yang menghiasi langit pagi kala itu. Sesosok tubuh masih menggeliat keenakan didalam selimut tebalnya. Korden putih yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur _king size_nya nampak berubah _orange_ tertimpa cahaya mentari yang mulai merayap perlahan.

"Ngggh—…" erangnya.

Sosok itu akhirnya terbangun, meninggalkan setitik air dipelupuk mata _shappire_nya. Rambut _green grayish_nya yang masih acak-acakan semakin menambah kesan muda pada dirinya.

"Shiki?" panggilnya ngantuk. "Shiki, kau dimana?"

Sepi. Tak ada nada jawab dari arah manapun di kamar luas itu. Sekelibat rasa kecewa langsung menyerang pria berparas manis itu.

Kemeja putih yang tergeletak diatas selimut ia raih, kemudian ia kenakan tanpa dikancingkan—memperlihatkan sebuah kalung salib kecil yang tergantung manis dilehernya dan dua buah _piercing silver_ dibagian perutnya.

Perlahan, ia menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi kaki telanjangnya. Menggerakan kedua kakinya turun menyentuh ubin putih pucat dibawahnya. Pria itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan kasur yang menamani mimpi indahnya bersama 'seseorang' yang saat ini pergi entah kemana.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berukuran sedang dipojok ruangan. Tanpa ragu ia memutar _kenop_ pintu _sliver_ yang terasa dingin saat menyentuhnya. Pintu itu berdecit pelan dan sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan barang yang ada didalamnya. Sebuah kamar mandi sederhana, dengan _shower_ yang menggantung di pojok ruangan, dan sebuah cermin menghadap _bath-up_ ditengahnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia memasukinya. Menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang membalut tubuh porselinnya dengan sembarang. Tangannya dengan anggun memutar _kenop shower_, membiarkan bulir-bulir air meluncur membasahi tubuhnya.

"Harusnya… Shiki membangunkan ku," lirihnya parau. "Harusnya… Shiki berpamitan dengan ku sebelum pergi. Harusnya… Shiki mencium kening ku dan mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' pada ku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Shiki jarang sekali melakukannya lagi? Apa susahnya sih membangunkan ku."

Bulir-bulir air yang mengucur seakan mampu menutupi air mata yang saat ini tumpah dari kedua bola _shappire_nya. Isakan kesedihan yang kini keluar dari mulutnya mulai membaur dengan suara gemericik air.

TING TONG!

Suara bel tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat tubuh pria itu menegang sesaat. Dengan segera ia memutar kembali _kenop shower_, mengambil kembali kemejanya dan kemudian memakainya. Ia berlari menuju pintu utama melewati sebuah sofa hitam dan lorong panjang teramang. Apakah 'orang' itu yang mengetuk? Apakah Shiki kembali? Jika benar begitu…

Pria itu membuka pintu dengan perasaan resah sekaligus bahagia, cahaya yang bersinar dari luar sedikit mengaburkan sosok itu.

"Hai Akira?" sapa orang itu dengan senyum. "Aku datang berkunjung! Aku juga membawa cake kesukaan mu."

Lama pria yang dipanggil Akira terdiam. Rasa kecewa itu kembali tertanam. Hatinya benar-benar mencelos mana kala mengetahui orang yang paling ditunggunya bukanlah orang yang saat ini mengetuk dan menyapanya.

"...Oh... hai Keisuke..." jawab Akira akhirnya tersenyum paksa. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan teman masa kecilnya itu mengetahui perasaannya kali ini. "Senang bisa melihat mu berkunjung."

Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata yang sama berdiri dengan membawa katong plastik putih bergambar segitiga hijau ditengahnya. Mengenakan pakaian sederhana, dengan kaos lengan panjang bergaris-garis coklat muda yang sangat serasi dengan celana panjang biru kusutnya.

"Umm—…" guman Keisuke sedikit ragu. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "Err—… Akira… ke—kenapa kau hanya mengenakan kemeja itu saja? Apa kau nggak... umm... kedinginan?"

"Ha?"

Ahhh! Bodohnya! Ia baru menyadari pakaian apa yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia benar-benar bodoh membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuh indahnya selain Shiki. Padahal kalau Shiki yang datang, tanpa ragu ia akan memeluknya dan mengajaknya manja untuk 'bermain'.

"Le—lebih baik kau segera mengganti pakaian mu, Akira." Saran Keisuke mulai salah tingkah. "Ka—kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat ku…"

"Ya! Kau benar! Tunggu sebentar."

Pintu itu tertutup, membiarkan Keisuke menunggu lebih lama untuk melakukan pembicaraan dengan Akira. Dan berberapa detik kemudian Akira muncul kembali dengan kemeja putih yang telah rapi dikancingkan dan tak lupa celana panjang coklat bludru yang menutupi kulitnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh masuk Keisuke." Ajak Akira tersenyum. Senyum yang seakan lupa akan persistiwa memalukan tadi.

"Permisi." Salam Keisuke sopan.

"Masuk saja..." ajaknya lagi. "Tidak ada Shiki dirumah."

Sebuah lorong remang-remang terlihat ketika Keisuke masuk. Ia mengikuti Akira dari belakang yang telah mendahuluinya berjalan. Sepanjang lorong, berberapa pintu yang tertutup rapat menghiasi dinding batu pucat yang sedikit retak disisinya. Sudah cukup lama Keisuke menyimpan banyak pertanyaan tentang kegunaan semua pintu itu. Tapi mungkin itu tak penting untuk dipertanyakan sekarang.

"Akira." Panggil Keisuke memecah keheningan. Akira melirik dengan mata ekornya. "Kata mu Shiki tidak ada dirumah. Lalu, kemana perginya dia?"

Langkah Akira terhenti tiba-tiba, kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Benar-benar aneh. Keisuke cemas melihat kelakuan aneh dari teman masa kecilnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sepertinya ada masalah diantara Shiki dan Akira.

Tak lebih dari satu menit mereka berjalan sampailah mereka disebuah ruangan. Ruangan bercat putih dengan sofa berwarna hitam legam yang diletakkan manis menghadap meja kaca berukuran kecil yang diatasnya terdapat potongan apel yang telah membusuk, kantong plastik, minuman kaleng, ceceran kripik dan masih banyak lagi sampah yang tergeletak 'manis' diruangan itu.

"A—Akira…"

"Ya?"

"Sampah-sampah... yang semula adalah makanan higenis itu bukannya aku yang bawa 3 minggu yang lalu ya?" tanya Keisuke memastikan.

"Hm? Benarkah? Aku sudah lupa." Jawab Akira sedikit acuh. "Sebentarnya Keisuke aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk mu... hmm kau mau minum apa? Ahh! Lupa aku belum beli _syrup_. Air putih saja ya. Sebentar ya, Kei..."

Keisuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Akira selanjutnya. Yang sekarang dipikirannya hanya satu! Ohhh, sungguh jorok teman masa kecilnya itu. Kenapa sampah yang telah ada selama 3 minggu tidak juga disingkirkan? Lihat! Lalat-lalat dengan bebasnya berkerubung disekitarnya! Dan perlu kalian tahu, Keisuke merupakan orang yang cinta bersih! Akhirnya—dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga—ia mengambil sarung plastik (yang entah dari mana keberadaannya) kemudian melancarkan aksinya.

"Maaf Keisuke la—…!"

Ucapan Akira terhenti ketika melihat fatamorgana 'aneh' didalam ruangan yang baru ditinggal berberapa menit olehnya. Sungguh ia mulai meragukan pengelihatnnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan yang dulunya—berberapa menit yang lalu sebenarnya—ya kalian tau lah. Ajegile ancur tenan euy! Kini berubah tiba-tiba menjadi bersih! Rapi! Jauh dari lalat! Dan berkilau? Siapa gerangan yang (sangat) peduli mau membersihkan kekacauan itu?

"Yak! Selesai sudah!" ucap Keisuke bangga sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. "Hahaha. Kalian berhasil ku taklukan!"

For the God's sake! Ternyata Keisuke lah dalang dibalik semua ini. Benar-benar manusia yang (sangat) peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Akira sempat cengok berberapa menit dengan perubahan yang belum bisa diterima oleh pengelihatannya.

"Ke—Keisuke… kau yang membersihkan semuanya?" tanya Akira ragu.

"Yup! Ini semua aku yang membersihkan! Lihat! Sampah-sampah mu benar-benar sangat banyak didalam sana! Apa Shiki tidak membersihkannya? Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kesehatan mu nantinya... hahh... lebih baik kamu dengan ku saja Akira. Dengan ku kau terjamin aman!"

Keisuke berceloteh sambil menunjuk sebuah kantong plastik hitam berukuran jumbo terikat rapi disampingnya. Akira menjamin betul isi dari kantong itu dikumpulkan dengan kecepatan super yang tersembunyi milik Keisuke. Atau jangan-jangan dia mencolong kekuatan lari super Sena Kobayakawa? Dan gara-gara dia, Sena si wajah uke idaman semua seme di Eyeshield 21 kena getah dari Hiruma sang serigala jahat. Ahhh kenapa fic ini semakin melenceng sih.

"Makasih banget ya Keisuke!" ucap Akira tersenyum manis. "Aku benar-benar tertolong!"

DEG!

Sungguh malang nasib Keisuke yang menerima senyum memikat dari sang sahabat tercinta. Padahal ia sudah bersumpah agar tidak mencintai Akira dengan segenap akal budi dan perasaannya. Tapi apa daya... takdir tetaplah takdir dan cinta tetap akan bersemi dihati Keisuke walau sang uke tercinta telah jatuh ketangan Shiki seorang yang arogan dan kuat tiada taranya.

"Kei? Keisuke?" panggil Akira cemas melihat roh sang sahabat melayang keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ka—kamu kenapa?"

Mungkin fic ini memang sedikit lebay, atau memang sangat lebay. Itu semua kesalahan perut sang author yang mulai berkeroncong ria meminta jatah malam-malam. Tapi hei! Ini udah malam... gendut lha ya boo... kembali kecerita. Serius!

Akira menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih pada Keisuke.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Keisuke gelagapan sembari menerima gelas kaca itu. "Sangkyu..."

Ia meminum air yang telah disediakan khusus oleh Akira. Ia sangat kelelahan akibat kebodohannya (sudah pada tahap idiot) yang tanpa sadar berjalan kaki kerumah Akira yang jaraknya sangat (sangat sangat) jauh itu.

"Oh ya, kemana perginya Shiki? Tadi kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku." Tanyanya kemudian. Ia masih penasaran kemana si setan mesum itu. Biasanya kalau ia datang, ia akan mendapat sambutan pedas nan bersahabat dari sang pemilik rumah lainnya.

"..."

Akira membisu. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir untuk berbohong pada Keisuke, namun dilain pihak justru sebaliknya.

"Akira?"

"Aku tak tahu dia kemana." Jawab Akira lirih. Ia memutuskan untuk jujur pada akhirnya. "Ketika aku bangun... dia... sudah tidak ada... dan itu selalu terjadi berberapa hari ini…"

Mimik Akira berubah seketika. Kekecewaan besar kini terlukis jelas diparas manisnya. Sungguh Keisuke tak ingin raut kesedihan itu menghiasi wajah yang telah lama ia puja-puja itu.

"Tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Keisuke heran. "Atau jangan-jangan... Shiki, sudah tak mencintai mu lagi ya, Akira?"

Tubuh Akira menegang sempurna. Jantungnya kini berdetak cepat. Darah yang mengalir lancar kini seakan membeku membuat pikirannya terhenti. Tunggu sebentar! Apa yang dikatakan Keisuke tadi? Shiki... Shiki tak mencintainya lagi? Itu tidak mungkin itu terjadi! Dan tak akan mungkin pernah terjadi.

"Ma—mana mungkin. Mana mungkin Shiki tidak mencintai ku lagi." Kata Akira berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Keisuke! Kau jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini, Akira." Jelas Keisuke berusaha tersenyum hangat. "Shiki juga manusia. Setiap manusia juga memiliki perasaan bosan terhadap sesuatu. Dan kemungkinan Shiki sedang mengalami hal itu. Lagipula, setelah mendengar cerita dari mu tentang perubahan Shiki. Jelas sudah kan!"

"Ta—tapi! I—ini tidak mungkin. Shiki tidak mungkin..."

Kantong mata Akira mengendur, membuat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata _shappire_nya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya pada orang lain. Tapi... ia benar-benar tak mampu menahan rasa kagetnya lebih lama lagi. Sudah cukup! Pembicaraan ini harus segera diakhiri. Kalau tidak kekecewaan Akira akan bertambah.

"Akira..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akira menenangkan. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau tidak ada urusan dengan ku lagi kan Keisuke?"

"Ekh?"

"Jika tak ada bisakah kau pulang sekarang?" tanya Akira lembut. Ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum namun dibalik senyum palsu itu tersimpan kesedihan yang butuh untuk dikeluarkan. "Aku ingin sendirian sehari ini menunggu Shiki pulang..."

Keisuke mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti akan rasa sedih yang melanda teman masa kecilnya itu. Ia tak mungkin bertamu lebih lama jika situasinya begini dan ia menyetujui 'usiran' lembut Akira padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Ucap Keisuke. "Kalau nanti dia pulang, utarakanlah isi hati mu padanya. Aku yakin si seta—ahh maksud ku si Shiki akan mengerti."

"Ya."

Keisuke tersenyum semu sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Akira yang termenung diruangan yang sama. Saat ia membuka pintu keluar, ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Akira yang membuat dadanya sesak. Namun, ia tak melakukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

Pukul 23:00, sesosok siluet muncul dari kegelapan. Berjalan perlahan menembus dinginnya sepoian angin malam. Mata _crimson_nya memandang lekat pada sebuah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Tanpa ragu ia memutar _kenop_ pintu rumah itu dan mendorongnya. Berberapa detik ia habiskan untuk mengamati keadaan rumah yang kosong dan gelap. Setelah ia menghela nafas ia memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Derap langkah terdengar sepanjang siluet itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap. Ia berjalan menuju seberkas cahaya yang muncul pada salah satu ruangan yang terbuka. Terlihat sesosok lain—yang ternyata Akira—duduk di atas kasur king size dengan posisi menyangga lutut.

"Akira." Panggilnya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Akira menoleh, ia mendapati sosok yang tak asing baginya. Orang yang berdiri didepan pintu itu adalah Shiki—orang yang sangat dicintainya yang membuat pikirannya kacau.

Shiki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan katana panjang digenggamannya berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Akira mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggerutu kecil.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Akira. Kenapa ia mengalihkan pandangan darinya? Tak seperti biasa. Biasanya, Akira akan berlari dan memeluknya serta menciumnya dan awal 'permainan'pun dimulai hingga subuh.

"Akira. Kau ke—…"

"JANGAN!"

Shiki yang berniat untuk menyentuh pundak Akira, terkaget dengan suara bentakan keras yang keluar dari bibir ranum Akira. Ia tak menyangka Akira berani membentaknya. Benar-benar ada yang aneh.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" lanjutnya. "Aku mohon Shiki... aku mohon..."

"Kau kenapa Akira?" tanya Shiki mulai cemas yang tentu saja tak di perlihatkannya secara terang-terangan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membentak ku?"

"Kau tidak mencintai ku lagi! Jangan sentuh aku, Shiki!" tegas Akira. "Kau tak punya hak lagi…"

Perasaan marah kini memuncak dihati Akira. Ia marah bukan karena Shiki tidak mencintainya lagi—ia menyadari itu adalah hak Shiki untuk tidak mencintainya lagi—tapi ia merasa tak becus memuaskan Shiki dari segi manapun. Ia merasa tak berguna bagi Shiki, seseorang yang ia anggap bernilai dibanding nyawanya sendiri.

"Apa maksud mu? Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak mencintai mu lagi?" tanya Shiki kembali. Suara dingin itu kembali terucap, sedikit membuat Akira bergidik.

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Bahwa…"

Akira tak sanggup mengatakan hal ini untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berusaha untuk tegar dihadapan kekasihnya. Ia berusaha agar tak mengeluarkannya… tapi, apa daya kemarahannya kini berganti tangis.

Tiba-tiba Shiki menindihi tubuh Akira hingga ia terlentang menghadapnya. Ia menatap lekat kedua iris _shappire_ yang mulai tergenang air mata. Jujur harus Akira akui, sudah berulang kali mata itu menatapnya dan sudah berulang kali pula ia terhipnotis dengan iris Shiki yang berwarna _crimson_.

"Jangan membuat aku bingung Akira!" kata Shiki. "Katakan pada ku apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau tidak lagi mencintai ku! Aku... mengerti sekarang kenapa kau jarang sekali membangunkan ku! Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau selalu lenyap ketika pagi sebelum aku pergi! Aku... aku... aku tahu kalau kau tidak mencintai ku lagi Shiki!" jelas Akira yang sedikit merasa lega setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Cukup lama Shiki terdiam, dan berberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya bisa berpikir sempit seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum Shiki?" tanya Akira mulai kesal. "Apa perkataan ku ada yang lucu buat mu, huh?"

"Segalanya... segalanya yang kau katakan barusan, Akira." Jelas Shiki. "Kau mengira aku tidak mencintai mu lagi? Kau mengira dengan aku meninggalkan mu ketika pagi, aku tak mencintai mu lagi?"

"..."

Akira terdiam. Sebenarnya ia malu juga telah mengatakannya. Apalagi didepan Shiki langsung.

"Me—menurut mu?" tanya Akira akhirnya.

"Biar ku tebak. Si brengsek itu (maksudnya: Keisuke) yang mengatakannya pada mu. Benar atau tidak?"

Akira mengangguk takut. Setelah ini selesai ia harus segera memberitaukan Keisuke bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya.

"Kenapa kau harus percaya..." Shiki menggeleng heran. "Benar-benar..."

"Ha—habisnya! Sikap mu benar-benar aneh! Aku—aku jadi salah kira..." jelas Akira lirih. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sikap mu aneh akhir-akhir ini Shiki?"

"Kau tahu si brengsek Nano?" tanya Shiki malas.

"Hmm..." Akira berusaha mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah dia atasan mu kan? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

"Si brengsek itu... seenak jidat memerintahkan ku untuk membunuh berberapa orang yang menggangu hidupnya. Ia mengharuskan ku untuk membunuh 50 orang dari pagi hingga malam, hingga penggangu dalam hidupnya munsnah." Jelasnya kesal. "Jika bukan pekerjaan ku sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang dibawah naungannya, aku pasti, pasti akan mencincangnya!"

"Ja—jadi... bukan karena kau tidak mencintai ku lagi?" tanya Akira masih ragu. "Jadi gara-gara orang itu?"

"Tentu saja..." bisik Shiki ditelinganya. "Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hubungan selain dengan mu, Akira... _you are is only my love._"

Shiki menjilat daun telinga milik Akira dan menggigitnya kecil, membuat erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Akira.

"Mmm... aku mau..." pintanya manja. "Aku mau, Shiki."

Seringai licik terukir di wajah tampan milik Shiki. Ia menjilat bibir ramun Akira, menggigitnya kecil menyuruhnya agar membuka mulutnya. Dengan lincah lidah mereka bertautan, bersamaan dengan desahan nikmat Akira.

"Umm—hmm..."

Shiki yang tak mau membunuh Akira, akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia membiarkan Akira mengambil oksigen. Akira yang menyadari Shiki yang sama sekali tak kehabisan nafas hanya berpikir heran dalam hati.

"Aku tak suka menunggu terlalu lama Akira." Jelas Shiki.

"Umm..." guman Akira. "Shiki."

"Hm?"

"Aku... aku ingin duduk membelakangi mu, Shiki." Jelasnya malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi porselinnya. "Bo—boleh tidak, Shiki?"

"Tentu saja, Akira." Jawab Shiki tanpa meninggalkan seringai mesum di wajahnya. "Perlu ku lebarkan lebih dahulu?"

Akira menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak akan tanggung jawab kalau nantinya kau kesakitan sendiri..." bisik Shiki ditelinganya. "Karena... milik ku sangat besar, Akira-hime..."

Shiki memposisikan dirinya; menyandarkan punggungnya ke penyengga kasur mereka—membiarkan tangan Akira yang sedikit gemetar membuka _retsliting_nya. Wajah Akira merona sempurna ketika melihat kejantanan Shiki yang masih tertidur.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatnya bangun, aku akan memberikan penghargaan untuk mu." Kata Shiki.

Akira menelan ludah, sebelum ia menjilat ujung kejantanan Shiki dan beralih pada sisi-sisinya. Ia mengulum perlahan kejantanan yang basah oleh _saliva_ miliknya. Menaik turunkan mulutnya hingga membungkus kejantannan milik Shiki.

"Hmm... rasanya hangat berada di mulut mu Akira..." Shiki merasakan sesuatu keluar dari kejantannannya. "Akira, aku mau keluar. Telan habis."

Tanpa menjawab akhirnya cairan putih yang dikenal sperma menyembur dari kejantannan yang telah dibungkus oleh mulut Akira. Ia yang berberapa detik lalu sempat kewalahan dengan jumlah sperma yang keluar terlalu banyak, akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menelan sperma Shiki.

"Uuung... Shiki... kau keluar terlalu banyak." Jelas Akira sembari mengelap mulutnya yang masih berceceran sperma. "Aku jadi kualahan menelannya..."

Shiki hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia tak habis pikir sejak kapan Akira bisa menelan spermanya dengan begitu sempurna? Ahh mungkin karena ia terlalu lama 'bermain-main' dengan dirinya.

"Hmm... kau masih mau duduk membelakangi ku Akira?"

"Ng!"

Tanpa ragu lagi Akira melebarkan sendiri lubang miliknya dengan jarinya. Jujur, Shiki ingin sekali yang melakukannya. Tapi apa daya ia telah mengiayakannya, jadi biarlah Akira yang mengambil alih untuk sementara. Ya sementara sampai waktunya dia kelelahan. Akira yang tak menyadari rencana picik Shiki tanpa ragu duduk membelakangi Shiki. Membiarkan kejantanan Shiki masuk melalui lubang miliknya.

"Ahhh..." erangnya nikmat . "Umm... a—aku mulai ya Shiki."

Akira menaik turunkan pantatnya membiarkan tubuhnya ikut terangsang dengan keberadaan kejantannan Shiki yang menancap sempurna didalamnya.

"Hehh. Ku bantu ya Akira."

Tanpa persetujuan yang punya, Shiki menggenggam kejantannan Akira dari belakang. Meremasnya dan mengocoknya dalam tempo cepat.

"Ahh... ahh... Shi—Shiki..." erang Akira. "Aku... aku... mau datang..."

"Silahkan sayang..." jawabnya. "Aku juga mau..."

Pada hitungan berikutnya sperma milik Akira menyembur, membasahi seprei dan tangan Shiki. Sedangkan milik Shiki menyembur didalam liang Akira.

"Hahh... hah..."

Tubuh Akira terjatuh kedepan, masih dengan kejantannan Shiki yang menancap di lubangnya.

"Kau sudah kelelahan rupanya. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu kelelahan sementara milik ku masih belum kau puaskan Akira."

Sedetik kemudian, Shiki meenghentakan kejantannannya masuk lebih dalam. Membuat Akira yang tadi kelelahan tersentak kaget.

"Ahhh... uwaaa... Shi—Shiki! Ja—jangan!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Akira, Shiki sekali lagi menghentakan kejantannannya. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Menyentuh titik tersensitif dari dalam Akira.

"Shiki! Shiki! Ah... ahhh..."

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka melakukan ejakulasi. Nafas Akira semakin memburu. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Sedangkan Shiki? Tak ada kata lelah untuknya. Dan malam itu adalah malam terpanjang bagi sejarah hubungan Shiki dan Akira.

**.**

**.**

**NO WAY**! / The End

**.**

**.**

N/n:

Maap... beribu maap aku ucapkan pada readers atau siapapun yang baca fanfic gaje ku.

Karena:

Masih banyak typo(s) or miss typo yang luput dari perhatian ku

Lemon rate M nya masih belum hot (mohon maklum, aku bener-bener pemula)

Ceritanya gaje (lagi) dan nggak nyambung

Bahasanya yang ambruladul nggak karuan gini

Terlalu panjang jadi ngebosenin~~

Shikinya OOC buangethhhh!

And endingnya bener-bener uaneh pisan!

Pokoknya alasan-alasan yang masih buanyak jumlahnya... aku bener-bener minta maap.

Oh ya, sekalian aja deh aku bilang makasih buat para author yang mau dan berkenan merievew fanfic ku di fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Makasihhhh banyak.

Terimakasih juga buat saran-saran yang membangun dari para author yang baik hati :D i love you all!

Sekedar info saja prekuel dari I Want To Be A Part Of You chap one sudah ku publish. Jadi sekalian baca ya~

Makasih juga buat Jeanne-senpai yang udah ngasih saran ke aku yang bener-bener sangat pemula ini. Semoga suka sama ceritanya... :)

And maap lemonnya kurang (banget) hot. Soalnya baru bebas dari ujian! Yeah! I'm free now!

Oke! Aku ucapkan makasih banyak bagi para readers yang mau baca fanfic ini. Makasih juga buat yang mau Review.

Aku tak bosen-bosennya mengingatkan: budayakan meREVIEW setelah membaca... Xie xie very much! :)

Sampai jumpa di fic ku selanjutnya~

Bye bye me!


End file.
